


Undead

by arcaneee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneee/pseuds/arcaneee
Summary: The population of women and men is declining due to the failed experiment of scientists and this caused a virus to spread all over the world. The zombies.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> — Please forgive me if my grammar is wrong, this is my first time writing an au.

Keiji was preparing the food as he thought of turning on the television to watch the news.

Akaashi grabbed the remote control to turn on the TV; he turned up the volume and go back to the kitchen.

From the living room to the kitchen Keiji can hear the news but he simply ignored it. A few minutes later, Keiji's eyes widened when he heard a startling news — a zombie apocalypse is spreading throughout the world. 

The news caught Keiji's attention, so it was enough for him to leave the food he was preparing and go to the living room to watch the news

“This is reporter Kim, and now I am here at the place where the apocalypse started, I remind you all to stay in your respective homes and wait for our president's order and close you–” The reporter was cut off as someone, bare a human, appeared on the screen and bit the man's neck. Static was the only thing shown on the TV; the signal was lost. What happened to the reporter — it was terrifying. Shaking, Keiji hurriedly turned off the television and started to pace around the world living room.

“What do I do?” Keiji's thought run like a mill. Those words were like a mantra that he kept repeating.

Keiji's pacing halted is to call bokuto who is currently out on an errand. He was buying foods and essentials just like any other day.

Keiji grabs his phone and dialed the man's number. The phone rang. It was pressed right on his face so he felt the vibration as it continued to ring. There was no answer. Refusing to let his nerves got better of him, he put his phone down and took a deep breath. As he was doing so, his phone rang.

"Bokuto-san!" Keiji exclaimed.

"Hey did you see the news?" Hearing the voice on the other line, Keiji let out a staggering breath. 

He's safe.

"Yes...please come home safely."

"Alright wait for me there, love."

After the call, Bokuto put his phone back on his pocket and shoved the groceries inside the car. Once he's settled, he drove away and turned on the radio to hear updates on the current news.

“The virus is spreading fast and wide throughout the world. The government has yet to make a statement about it because as our president is currently in an assembly along with the representatives of other countries.” Said the reporter.

“Scientists say it all started with–”

Bokuto started ahead tightening his grip on tbe steering wheel.

Just like Keiji, Bokuto was also worried for the other man. He took out his phone and called him

He heard a click before a trembling voice from the other side spoke.

"B-bokuto-san, where are you?"

Keiji, always calm and collected, was definitely anxious now. Bokuto was worried but he have to be strong for them. He's the one outside, Keiji's worries was more than valid.

"Just wait for me there, love."

"O-okay."

Once the call ended, Bokuto focused on driving. His only thought was to be home, safe and sound, to where his Keiji was.

When he was nearing a curb, he saw people running from the rear view mirror.

He thought nothing of it.

'They're probably panicking.'

He was about to shrugged it off when he caught sight of individuals walking weirdly. They were kind of limping, and they almost look like someone who were having a seizure.

Bokuto narrowed his eyes only to have it widened when he recognized the bloody individuals the people were running away from.

'Zombies!' His mind supplied.

'Calm down Keiji. Calm down. Bokuto-san will come home soon. He'll be safe.

His thoughts were what's grounding him.

A few minutes later, Keiji heard knocking on the front door. He's reluctant to open the it as the news about the virus and zombies kept replaying in his mind.

The knocking continued.

Keiji cautiously walked to the door. He's shaking; his hand was near the doorknob and he had the sudden thought of backing away until he heard a shout from the other side.

"Akaashi!!"

Keiji opened the door right away; when he saw it was really Bokuto, his eyes lit up to see the man safe. He threw himself at Bokuto, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto slowly pulled Keiji away from himself and relayed to him what he had witnessed so far outside.

"We need to get out of here Akaashi," Bokuto stated seriously.

"Why?"

"We are not safe here. We'll pack our things then we'll leave at once."

Akaashi knew it was dangerous to go outside after what Bokuto told him, but staying here...the probability of those creatures reaching them was also high, "O-okay".

Bokuto was about to let him go so they could start packing when a thought pop up on Keiji's mind. He grabbed Bokuto's hand, "Wait!"

Bokuto looked at Keiji, "Hm? What is it?"

"If we're leaving this house, where will we go to?"

The man just hummed, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that."

"All right, I'll pack our things", although he's anxious, Keiji agreed.

Bokuto watched Keiji walked to their bedroom as he sat down to rest for a while. He picked up his phone and called his best friend — Kuroo.

After a few rings, he heard a click as his call was picked up on the other line.

"Yo bro!! What's up?"

"You already know about the virus right?"

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"The virus has spread rapidly in our area, I'm worried about our safety here — I'm worried for Keiji's safety."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

Bokuto was suddenly shy, "Uhm... Can we — can we stay at your place?"

Silence was his only answer.

"H-hey Kuroo...", he stammered.

A choke sound — was that a laugh? — could be heard from the other line.

"Wha — Why are you laughing? There is nothing funny about it Kuroo."

The laughter that almost sounded like a hyena being choked continued.

"B-bro..." another laugh.

Bokuto was confused, "W–why are you laughing?"

Kuroo took a deep breath and reigned in another bout of laughter.

"We have been friends for eight years, and you still do not change. You are still kind and despite being boisterous, you're shy. After learning about the virus and zombies, Kenma and I are waiting for you to call. 

We're worried. Kenma is concerned about you two's safety, more so because the virus apparently started within your area. Just come here, we'll wait for you guys."


	2. Undead body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You did the right thing, my love", Keiji whispered and patted his back  
> Bokuto was unresponsive but Keiji forged on.

Bokuto didn't know he was holding his breath, until he let out a huge air.

"Thanks, bro!"

"You're welcome bro!"

After exchanging goodbyes, Bokuto grabbed a newspaper and duct tape. He went to their garage where his car was parked.

'I need to cover the windows.'

While akaashi was busy packing their belongings, he thought of bringing one particular object — a katana. It was one of his parents' collection of weapons.

He tightened his grip on the scabbard, determined he thought,  
'To protect Bokuto'.

Once he's done, he called out.  
"Bokuto-san! I'm finished with our things!"

He was met with silence.  
He walked out of their bedroom and called out yet again, "Bokuto-san? Where are you?"

'Hmm, maybe he didn't hear my voice.'

Keiji thought nothing of it and carry their things to the living room. When he reached it, Bokuto was not there. He put their bags and decided to peek outside.

'There!'

But before he could shout his name, he caught sight of the man's hands.  
It was bloody.Bokuto was holding a hammer. His back was facing Keiji but he could clearly see a body lying on the ground by Bokuto's feet.

It was a human — but barely so. Its face was covered with scars; skin almost peeling off the body. What was haunting though, was the eyes staring blankly ahead — gaze almost pointed directly at Keiji.

His eyes widened when he realized that it was probably one of them — a zombie.

He went outside and pulled Bokuto back into their house.  
Bokuto was quiet the whole time. His mind was blank, probably due to what had happened a few minutes ago. Keiji was trembling but he knew he had to keep calm as Bokuto was not quite in the right frame of mind.

Keiji had known Bokuto for quite a long time now. If it's about Bokuto, Keiji was very observant.  
That's why he hugged the man tightly — he knew how Bokuto was feeling right now.

"You did the right thing, my love", Keiji whispered and patted his back  
Bokuto was unresponsive but Keiji forged on.

"What happened?", Akaashi asked.

"I– I went to the garage to cover the windows and I… did not realize that an infected person had entered our gate, so I took the hammer and hit his head se– several times until I felt it was dead. It's my fault why he entered because I left our gate open. S–sorry Akaashi, I killed someone", Bokuto said while trembling.

Keiji felt tears at the corner of his eyes, 'Bokuto was shaken'.

"It's okay Bokuto-san. As I said earlier, you did the right thing. You did it to protect yourself, to protect us. For now, take a bath and rest."

While Bokuto was on the bathroom, Keiji hurriedly went outside to close their gate. He passed by the body and scrunched his nose due to the unpleasant smell of it; it was also disgusting to look at.

Meanwhile, the man Bokuto called earlier was consoling his companion.  
"Will they both be okay? I'm so worried", said the one with a pudding-like hair.

"I can't say for sure. While both of them were headstrong, they might quickly panic for the others' safety. So...probably half-half?", Kuroo — Bokuto's best friend — tried to lightened the mood.

His companion, Kenma, shoved him lightly but managed to smile a little, "Dumbass!"

"I'm just joking why do you need to hit me– I know that they won't be fine."

Kuroo knew how dangerous the situation was and honestly, the truth was that no one knew what would happen next.

"Let's go."

Kuroo was surprised to say the least, "W-where?"

"At their house, idiot", Kenma answered irritably.

"Let's talk about this first, Kenma. Don't rush."

Despite Kenma's almost deadpan expression, Kuroo knew he was panicking as well. He consoled his partner and suceeded doing so.  
Their phone rang.

A look at the caller I.D., Kuroo turned to Kenma.

"Akaashi's calling."

Kenma glared at Kuroo, "What are you waiting for? Answer it already."

"Okay please calm down."

"I'm calm. Just answer the call", he huffed.

Kuroo chuckled but abide by his partner's request.

He hit the answer button.

"Hey akaash–"

"Kuroo-san we might not be able to get there" 

The voice on the other line was serene but still held a fear.

Kuroo was confused, "What do you mean?

"Something happened to bokuto, so we can't get there. Sorry."

"What happened? Tell me!"

"I don't think travelling is possible. Bokuto-san is kinda unstable right now."

Kuroo was about to speak when Kenma suddenly took the phone from the man so he could talk to Keiji himself.

"Akaashi, it's okay if you can't go here for the meantime. We'll still wait for you guys so please stay safe.".

"O-okay."

"Always calm down okay? Bye-bye."

"Bye."

"Bokuto-san, I've locked the door so you don't have to worry," Keiji said.

He grabbed the blow dryer, "You can rest for now after I dry your hair."  
Bokuto shook his head, "No, I'm fine now. Thank you Akaashi."

Keiji bit his lip but handed the blow dryer to Bokuto.

The sound of the machine was the only thing that can be heard in their room. Keiji thought it was just that until Bokuto open his mouth.

"You said that what I did is right so there's nothing to worry about, " Bokuto said as he placed the blow dyer down.

"I'll call Kuroo again–"

"No. It's okay. Something just bothers me," Bokuto admitted.

"What is it Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto recalled what had happened before, "When I was about to kill the man, he suddenly grabbed my clothes and cried as if he needed help..."

Akaashi was surprised to say the least.

"I think...their bodies are zombies but their brains are still alive."

"So you're saying that they are undead?"

"Seems like that", Bokuto nodded.  
Akaashi hummed, "We have to tell Kuroo and Kenma about this."

"Sure", Bokuto replied. 

An hour later, Keiji heard a rattle outside their house. He took his katana and slowly peeked outside to see what was creating that noise.

Keiji's eyes widened, "Ku-kuroo, K-kenma?!"


	3. The reliable friend arrives

Kuroo just gave him a small smile "Would you mind opening the gate, Akaashi?"

Keiji was still shocked. The road the two must've taken to go to theirs have zombies, all of them in a different and grotesque sort of injuries, lying around.

He saw Kenma on the back of a pick-up truck holding a gun and was still grinning whild wiping the blood on his hands.

He was startled when Kuroo called out his name. He hurried to open their gates for the two.

Meanwhile, Bokuto who was inside the house heard the commotion outside.

'I think I hear Kuroo's voice...It's impossible for that stupid guy to get here", he scoffed.

He was still skeptical if what he heard was real when he heard a shout from within their house.

"BOKUTOOO!!!BROOOO!!!"

Bokuto quickly ran to the source of the voice to confirm if his suspicion was correct. He was surprised to see that it was his bestfriend — Kuroo.

"Yo!", Kuroo said as he waved his hand.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We received a call from Akaashi that you can't come because something happened to you so we came here to pick you up."

Bokuto looked around, "Where are they?"

"Oh them? They're outside, moving your beloning on our car."

Bokuto pulled Kuroo into a tight hug, "Thank you so much bro."

Kuroo smiled internally, 'He didn't change, did he?'

"No problem. Although, Kenma was the one who came up with this idea."

Bokuto was out of words.

"This is probably the only thing you have left so let's go to the car.

Maybe they have been waiting for a while", Kuroo said as he opened the door for Bokuto who was carrying the last box.

When they went outside, Kenma was having an irritated expression on his face. His arms were folded in his chest.

"You guys are too slow", Kenma said as he climbed up at the back.

"Calm down, babe", he just chuckled.

When Kuroo climbed after Kenma, Bokuto was confused.

'Who would drive?'

"What are doing there bro?"

Kuroo grinned, "You will be the driver, Bokuto."

Bokuto put the box inside the car and started the car but before that, he heard a shout from Kuroo.

"Give us a crazy ride and you have to give your craziest driving style here, bro!!!"

"You don't need to say that because I will", Bokuto said as he grinned.

"Hold on tight, my love", he added for Keiji.

"O-okay b-be careful love", Keiji knew how crazy Bokuto and Kuroo were when they're together.

He clicked the answer button, "Hello, who is this?"

There was a soft static before voice was heard, "Hello Sir Keiji, I am your mother's friend."

"Sir Udai?"

"Yes."

'Why do I have a bad feeling a bad feeling about this? He wouldn't call me unless..."

Keiji's eyes widened, "What happened to my mother?"

"Your mom never stops experimenting with drugs that can get zombies back to normal."

"W-what? Why?"

"Your mom thought you were infected with the virus, so she did not stop the experiments. She hoped she could bring you back to normal."

Confused can't even described Keiji right now. Where did she get the idea that I'm infected?

"How— I mean, I am very much alive."

"Your dad said when they fought with your mom that you were already infected with the virus, your dad used you because he knew that your mom's weakness was you

"Apparently, your dad told your mom that you were infected. He used your name against her. He knew her weakness is you."

Keiji was trembling with anger because of what he heard. He knew that his parents did not have a good connection. Fight between them was never new.

"Where are you now?"

"We are in our underground laboratory."

"Give me the exact location."

"Don't tell me–"


	4. Reunion

Keiji's mind was already made up, "Yeah I'm going there so please give me the exact location."

Udai sighed, "Okay, I'll send it you."

"Thank you."

"Please take care."

"Alright."

Keiji sat next to Bokuto. He knew his decision would make the other man sad, but he had no choice. His mom needed him.

'Besides, I'll come back.'

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"If you are not angry then kiss me on my cheek", Akaashi giggled.

Instead of receiving a kiss, he was enveloped in a warm hug. 

Bokuto burst into tears as he had his arms wrapped tightly around Keiji.

"You're so selfish—" , a sob, "—why don't you want us to stay with you?"

Keiji had to fought back the urge to cry out loud too, though he had tears streaming down his face as well.

"Because I love you and I care for our friends."

Kuroo was about to call for the two when Kenma stopped him.

"Don't interrupt them. We'll just wait for them in the car", Kenma said while holding kuroo's hand.

A few minutes passed, with both eyes red-rimmed, they came out.

"Alright, let's go", Kuroo said and started the car.

It was exactly 10:00 pm when they arrived at the location mentioned in the text message. Keiji called Udai to inform the other he was here.

Keiji's interlocutor on the phone said to look at his left side. There he saw a man wearing glasses and a lab gown.

He told him to wait for him to get out of the car. He wanted to at least say goodbye to her friends — and to Bokuto-san.

With a smile, he said, "I'm leaving. You don't have to worry, I'll be back soon. Please take care..."

Bokuto-san was left unsaid.

Before he could got out of the car, Bokuto pulled him to hug him tightly and to kiss him on the lips.

“Be careful my love and I will wait for you to come back,” Bokuto said as his eyes filled with tears.

Keiji nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once he got out of the car, the zombies immediately spotted him.

Kenma and Kuroo were quick to draw the zombies' attention so that Keiji could go to the laboratory.

Keiji, along with the man with spectacles, walked through the tunnels to the underground laboratory.

He was anxious so he opened his mouth.

"How is my mother?", Akaashi asked the man beside him.

"With each passing day, her condition worsens."

"By the way, I'm Akaashi Keiji."

"Tsukishima Kei."

While they were talking, Kei opened the door to their laboratory.

"We're here."

When Keiji entered the room, the first thing he noticed was his mom; her hair was messy, and she was too busy moving flasks after flasks, tubes after tubes.

Keiji would have approached but Kei's colleagues stopped him.

"Don't approach her, she's currently not in her right mind", Udai said.

Keiji shook his head and still called his mother.

"M–mom?"

Keiji's mom stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to her son.

The woman was so surprised when she saw him that he dropped her ballpen.

"K–Keiji? Is that you?"

The people who blocked Keiji voluntarily let go of him; he approached his mother.

Keiji's mom immediately ran towards him and he happily welcome him into his arms.

"I was so scared because your dad said you were affected. I did everything I could to invent a medicine that can bring back the affected to normal", his mom explained while sobbing.

Keiji spent the rest of the night talking to his mom because he missed her so much. He assures her he was perfectly fine.

"Mom, your colleagues are sleeping, why don't you sleep too?"

"Let them be."

"I am happy that you're okay, mom."

"Thanks, son."

"Son, listen to me. The medicine I was talking about... they could bring the infected back to normal."

Keiji was confused. Why tell him now?

"Why are you telling me this right now?", Keiji questioned his mom.

"Because we are running out of time.'


End file.
